when worlds coillde"
by Shadowman 438756
Summary: PG-13 for swearing....It's only part one so R/R


And now a minific...  
  
The Origin of "when worlds coillde"  
  
  
Let's see what we use to make this fanfic, shall we?  
Hi, I'm Mewtwo and I'm here to tell how to make an interesting fanfic crossover.Hope ya know fractions 'cause we're using um'  
Now let's get our ingerdients ready! let's use this as an example:  
  
1/4 Digimon  
1/4 Pokemon  
1/4 Final Fantasy 7  
8 small spices to give it flavor:A little Gundam Wing, and some new Chareacters.  
Now use your imagation and create a storyline,give it a twist!  
and Blam! you got your self a crossover fic of complete genius!   
Write,create, and most of all, Have Fun!  
(Warning:This fic contains swearing, but mostly from one of the new chareacters.)  
  
Now our feature presination...Chapter One:  
"Illusions"  
  
(as most of us know.In case you'f never heard of them...They are Ash,Misty,Brock, and Pikachu.)We see the heros of pokemon   
relaxing (or at least trying to)  
  
Ash:I just can't seem to relax!I have this weird feeling something gonna happen out of the nowhere!  
  
Misty:Doesn't that always happen?  
  
Brock:Yeah, maybe if we eat some....(stops)   
  
Ash:What's wrong?(Turns to stare at what Brock is looking at)  
  
Pikachu:PIKA!!!!(Sreams in terror)  
  
They stare at what appears to be a giant Metal Dinosaur, it turns then disappears  
  
Misty:(blank with fear)w..what was that?  
  
Ash:I don't know, but it did not appear friendly.  
  
Pikachu:Pika? Pika! Pika pi!(Points to something in the ground)  
  
Ash:What is it?  
  
It begins to open, and a transparent image appears.  
It is an old man.  
  
Old Man:Hello!My name is Gennai   
  
Brock:Gennai?that's a weird name.  
  
Gennai:I have a question for you.  
  
Ash:What?  
  
Gennai:Have any of you seen anything werid in the sky at night?  
  
Misty:Yes, I saw some moons, but I know this planet has just one moon.  
Gennai:Those aren't moons.  
  
Ash:Really?  
  
Pikachu:Pikachu!(Wow! I never knew that)  
  
Brock:If they aren't moons, then what are they?  
  
Gennai:They are planets.  
  
Ash:Planets?  
  
Gennai:Yes,now listen up.you get a new traveling partner, and this one is worth keeping.  
Misty:Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
Gennai:it's a boy.  
  
Misty:Is he cute?  
  
Ash:Misty!  
  
Misty:Hey, there's no shame in asking!  
  
Gennai:Knock it off you two, anyway back to the subject.This boy isn't any normal boy.  
Ash:Oh? Then what is he?  
  
Gennai:He happens to be the strongest fighter in any world!  
  
Brock:there's someone you don't want to mess with.  
  
Misty:What is his name?  
  
Gennai:I don't know.I also have a gift for you! Here take this.  
::gives Ash some tablets::  
Ash:what is it?  
  
Gennai:give one a day to pikachu, and by the time the worlds collide pikachu will be able to speak.  
Ash:Wow! when's the best time to give one to pikachu?  
  
Gennai:Dinner.there's also plenty more to give to your other pokemon.Gotta Go! My tranmisson is breaking.  
and with that Gennai disappears.  
Back at Gennai's place where the digidestend are staying.  
  
Gennai:well, that's it. I'f given out all the messages,Izzy.time to contact them.   
Izzy:I'm already on it.::types something on his computer::  
  
Meanwhile on the gundams' earth....  
there's three unknown mobile suits attacking an OZ base.  
  
Commander:All Aries mobile suits move to the front line!  
  
Soldier:But sir, all the aries suits are destroyed!  
  
Commander:Crap, all remaining mobile suits retreat!  
  
the mobile suits try to escape but are stopped by a HUGE shadow.  
It's a Death Scythe!  
  
Pilot#1:"Going somwhere?"   
and that very instand he takes out his trademark weapon and cuts them to bits.  
Pilot#1:hey you guys! Did you take care of everybody here?  
  
Pilot#2:Check.  
  
Pilot#1:Good job Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth:Thanks Tai!  
  
Tai Fu:Red?  
  
Red:Check.  
  
Tai Fu:Good job guys...what the hell?a transmisson?  
  
Tai Fu flicks a switch and Izzy appears on his screen  
  
Izzy:Hi there.  
  
Tai:I'm Tai Fu, who the hell are you?  
  
Izzy:My name is Izzy.  
  
Tai Fu: What do you want?  
  
Izzy:Do you know that about the planets?  
  
Tai Fu:I know all five of them are gonna collide.  
  
Izzy:There's five of them?!  
  
Tai Fu:Yes, you can just barely see the fifth one.  
  
Izzy:Okay.After the worlds collide you meet up with some new people.  
Tai Fu:I work alone! Unless it's with my friends!  
  
Izzy:Well, that's something you're gonna have to get over,  
Because you are working with some one else.  
  
Tai Fu:F**k off ya lil' b*****d  
  
Izzy:That was complety unessary  
  
Tai Fu:......um do you know what's happening?OH S**T!!!  
  
the end of part 1  
Please R/R 


End file.
